


Late Night Last Minute

by tnnyoh



Series: We Had Trust/I Choose Him [4]
Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Almost Romance, Cute, F/M, Gen, In Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: With our breath, we could flyHeld on tight, we could try.





	Late Night Last Minute

She stared at the ceiling, the fan spinning and the breeze blowing in through her bedroom window. She was exhausted but somehow couldn't manage to get to sleep.  It had been a big day after all, she had been in several meetings with the board over incidents, not tied to her or her agent of course.  But it had taken it out of her nevertheless.

Her thoughts turned to him, as they often did when she was alone. What was it about him that plagued her mind? She knew very well that the ICA would immediately terminate their partnership if they even caught the tiniest rumor that she had these feelings, and yet she couldn't stop, she wouldn't.  There were times she was bold enough to flirt with him.  He didn't seem to mind, and if he did, he never said anything. 

But he never said anything most of the time, so it could be a great annoyance to him and she'd never be aware of it.  _Damn him_  she thought, he was so quiet, such a man of few words.   She sighed and turned on her bedside lamp, she knew it was uncouth, improper, but it was after work hours and she was using that as justification for her actions.   She wanted to hear his voice, she'd make up any excuse she could.  She reached for her phone and dialed his personal number.  It rang a few times, what was she thinking? He was probably asleep. 

"Hello?" his voice came through the phone after the fifth or so ring. She silently chastised herself for not thinking this through before calling 

"47...." She said, forcing herself to speak clearly and not stammer

"Diana, it's very late. What are you calling in regards to?"

"I..I....."

"Is this a personal call?"  He asked, he sounded as though she had woken him, a twinge of sleepiness in his voice, she couldn't help but imagine the imposing assassin in pajamas curled up on a bed. She stifled a laugh. "I know you hate it when I do that" 

"I don't mind so much anymore. Your voice is pleasant to my ears. It's strange not hearing you when I'm not on a contract" 

Diana felt herself blush "That's... very sweet, 47" she tried to keep her voice level, she didn't want him to know exactly the effect he had on her.  She was acting like a teenager with a schoolgirl crush for goodness sake.  She used her free hand to smack her forehead.

"It is simply the truth" 

"Uh huh, did I wake you?" She asked, readjusting her arm so she wasn't fully supporting the left side of her body with it. She reached for the remote and turned on her television, sliding the volume down a bit so she'd still be able to talk

"Yes"

"I'm sorry" She said "I didn't consider that you would have been, I imagine you as the type to stay up all night"

"Sometimes I do"

Diana chuckled "Phone conversations with you are so thrilling, 47" 

"Do you want me to be more stimulating?" He asked, Diana pulled the phone away from her and stuck her face against the pillow, she didn't know whether to laugh or scream.  She settled for a grunt and replaced the phone to her ear 

"No" She said, digging her nails into her arm to stop herself losing her composure "I don't have a problem with your lack of a talkative nature. I've become used to it after all these years. It's simply comforting to hear your voice"

"Thank you, Diana" He said, his voice soft, almost sweet.    Though it was never an awkward silence between the two of them, the lull in conversation made her nervous, made her afraid she would say something she couldn't take back.  She could just imagine his reaction to her letting slip that she had a fleeting thought about what he looks like while he's showering, it wasn't even born from any lecherous thoughts, she simply wondered what his shower looked like, considering he had no hair and wouldn't need for things such as conditioner or shampoo. 

She supposed she could simply ask that of any bald man she met out on the street, but she didn't exactly want to imagine them in the shower. 

"Are you there, Diana?" He asked after a while of silence

"Yes, Why would I have gone?"

"You became silent, It's usually you that talks the most"

"Are you saying I talk too much?"

"A little bit, Do you not think its' distracting to hear you talk when I'm trying to snipe someone with the utmost accuracy"

"I was providing intel!" She huffed

A moment passed by without any words between them, she was focusing on the television, some cartoon was playing, She was trying to make out what was going on when he spoke again "Diana, I'm very tired"

"Oh, would you like to hang up?"

"No, no... I would like to keep the phone call.  would you mind if I just... close my eyes?"

Diana smiled, she always thought of him as a superhuman, above all the things of mere mortals, but hearing him this soft, this tired, It made her melt "Of course, 47, I'll keep the phone right here by my table."

"Goodnight, Diana"

"Goodnight, 47"

 

 


End file.
